Missing Moments
by History101
Summary: A series of one shots in no particular order, taking ideas from both the Manga and the Anime. I don't own 'Ghost Hunt.' Contains spoilers.
1. The Birth of 'Shibuya' Psychic Research

**Chapter 1: The Birth of 'Shibuya' Psychic Research**

**Set before the Anime.**

* * *

It was late evening in the Surrey outskirts of London, England and in the grand, old Davis mansion a frustrated Luella, adopted mother of Gene and Noll, tapped the toe of her right shoe impatiently at the bottom of a grand, Victorian staircase.

"Noll!" Luella called furiously from the bottom of the staircase, "We're going to be late. Don't tell me you've forgot!" She knew her younger son hated mingling with people, but in the long run she knew he'd enjoy the night. They were bound for a party in Oxford with the professors and students he'd be studying with as one of, if not the youngest students at Trinity College. She was exceptionally proud of him.

"He just really doesn't want to go," Martin told his wife and Lin sighed, "You know what he's like in crowds."

"He never wants to go anywhere unless it's a quiet library or a deserted science lab," Madoka chuckled.

"Tough," the lady replied, "He's going to this party."

"Fine, fine, I'll go get him," her husband said holding up his hands. "Just don't blame me if he's in a bad mood all week," he smiled ruefully, then turned to make his way up the stairs.

He opened the door to his younger son's room and sighed deeply when his eyes come to rest on the sixteen year old lying on his stomach on his bed reading a book. "You didn't forget did you?" Martin rolled his eyes, "Come on, get up and put a suit on. This is an important event, you need to be there tonight even if you don't want to."

"Why?" the boy asked, turning a page without looking up.

"Because we all have to do things we don't want to...and because its important to your mother. She's very proud of you...sometimes I think you forget that."

"...My good suit's in the wash..." Oliver muttered in resignation.

"You have plenty - pick one or borrow one of Gene's," Martin said quickly, folding his arms as his child sighed dramatically.

"Fine," the young boy relented and closed his book. He pushed himself up from the bed and walked from the room, making for his brothers' room, feeling his fathers eyes following him.

With all the reluctant air of a stubborn teenager, Noll found a white, button up shirt from his brothers' wardrobe and glared at it, as though it was the shirts' fault he was having to go to this dinner party. His brother Gene would've loved to go, but Gene was in Japan, unfortunately for the young Oliver, it meant he was the one, rather than his more jovial brother, who would have to endure the evenings 'entertainment', for his mother's sake if nothing else.

Just after he was took the shirt from the hanger, Oliver felt as strange sensation of dread and within milliseconds, he knew what it was. He'd been training his powers for years and he was no stranger to psychometric visions but he did find it strange that he was having one now. Lin had taught him how to block them so that he could choose when and where to have these visions, and he certainly wasn't choosing to now.

Before he could stop it, Noll was looking through his brother' eyes on the other side of the world and his vision was tinted green. He felt Gene's peace of mind and calm breathing as he walked down a lonely road by himself. Gene had been in deep thought about his recent meeting with a young medium and in the back of his mind he registered the sound of a car nearing.

Suddenly, the car impacted on his brother and Gene was tossed aside like a rag doll and Noll felt himself, in place of his brother, hit the ground. He heard the car screech to a stop and then he heard the car door open quickly, followed by the click, click, click of someone running in heeled shoes on the tarmac.

"Oh god..." a woman's voice whispered in shock. He tried to open his eyes to see the woman's face but he couldn't. He could feel Gene try to beg for help and he heard the muffled sounds escape his mouth fall on deaf ears.

The woman then turned and ran away from him, and Gene's failing protests grew more intense. Oliver tried desperately to make the vision stop, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away. He was stuck here.

Then he heard the sounds of the car moving again, it got louder and louder, as though it was coming closer, but he didn't know why. He couldn't think clearly. His whole body ached so much.

...And then he knew why.

Oliver felt the moment that Gene's life left his body and he was thrown into a black abyss.

Not long after, the darkness receded, his vision was still tinted green - as though he needed reminding why that was, and he could see from afar, a silhouetted woman hastily wrapping a body in something shining and silver in a rusted out, abandoned garage.

Things started moving more quickly now and the scenery flickered as the woman's burden was tossed from a nondescript boat into the cold water of a lake with no distinguishing features. The mist and fog prevented Noll from seeing her face or anything even remotely useful , and because Gene never saw the licence plate of the car, neither had he.

Then, like a popped balloon, the lake faded away and Oliver found himself in his brothers' bedroom again, standing before the old, wooden wardrobe, like nothing had happened.

His whole body ached and he shivered from a lingering effect of the cold Japanese night in which Gene had been walking. The shirt he was holding fell from his hands and he didn't even notice. He was breathing heavily and he was numb to the thumping beat of his heart and the sound of his blood pumping a mile a minute.

For the first time in his life he found himself praying he was wrong. He knew his visions had never before been wrong, but this one had to be. Gene couldn't be dead. It was impossible.

"Noll?" Martin called out, "What's taking so long?" the man asked, knocking on the door.

"...No..." Oliver said to himself, dropping to his knees in defeat.

"What?" his father's voice asked, but Noll was oblivious, even as the door opened he noticed nothing.

"...No..." Noll repeated uselessly, shaking his head.

"Oliver?!" Martin cried, running the short distance to kneel beside the boy, "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hands on his sons' shoulders, "What happened?"

"...I..." the boy whimpered.

"Martin, Noll!" he heard his wife call up again and he moved quickly towards the door.

"Never mind the party," he shouted back, "Get up here!"

"What's wrong?" Luella asked as she, Madoka and Lin ran into the room.

"He's gone..." Oliver said simply.

"What? Who's gone?" Luella furrowed her brow and sat beside her son, putting her arms round him.

"...He's gone..." the boy repeated.

"...'He'..." Lin repeated and saw the discarded shirt on the floor. His eyes widened in realisation and he quietly moved to pick it up and hide it behind his back. Madoka met his gaze as he held the fabric behind his back with an understanding gaze and she closed the wardrobe without Luella or Martin noticing either action.

"Erm...why don't we let Lin talk to Noll," Madoka said to her two married friends.

"I'm not leaving," Luella shook her head.

"Maybe it's for the best, he is the expert in his powers," her friend replied.

"But..."

"Trust me," Lin told them, "Just give us a minute...please..."

Martin swallowed deeply in worry, and stood, putting an arm around his wife, "Alright, Lin," he said, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," Lin told him, and Madoka followed them, leaving Lin alone with Oliver.

"Noll, tell me what happened," Lin demanded putting the shirt down, "What did you see?"

"...I saw...I saw Gene..."

"What about Gene?" Lin asked.

"He's dead...I saw...it was green...a woman...she killed him...ran him over...threw his body in a lake...it was green..." the boy stammered. "He's dead, Lin, he's gone."

Lin gently lifted the boy up from the floor and moving to help him sit on the bed. "No!" Oliver cried, "Let me out!" squirming out if Lin's gentle hold on his shoulders and running out of the room.

"Noll!" the man yelled, following after his young charge. He expected to have to chase Noll around the house, but it didn't take him two seconds to see the boy. He was stood motionless, looking down from the top of the staircase, his hands clutching the dark wooden railing.

Lin moved much slower, not wanting to startle the child, but he blinked in fear as he felt a wave of psychic energy pulsate from the small teenage body. "Oliver..." he whispered quickly, "...You need to calm down..." he said, watching as the smaller objects started to quake.

"...No..." Noll said again just as a vase closet to him smashed itself into the wall, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Noll, stop it," Lin yelled, as Martin, Madoka and a tearful Luella walked out of one of the rooms and stared across at the young teenager.

"He's gone...I couldn't stop it..." Oliver said to himself and a small, but heavy oak side table went flying as painting fell, clattering to the floor.

"Luella! Stay back!" Martin shouted, but his wife didn't listen. Instead she ran straight through the throng of hurtling objects, straight towards her son. She out a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned him round.

Luella held her son close, stroking his dark hair as the boy held back tears, but she didn't have to, she couldn't. One of her sons was dead. She knew everything there was to know about Oliver's powers and as much as she wanted him to be wrong, she knew he wasn't. His visions never lied. Especially not about Gene.

"Now what?" Martin said to Lin.

"I don't know," his friend answered sadly.

Fortunately, the young Oliver's use of his psychic abilities had done little damage to him and he silently cried himself to sleep with his mother adamant that he not move from her arms until he slept while Lin told them what Noll had seen. Their reaction was almost as bad as Oliver's.

When Oliver finally awoke he found himself in his bedroom once again, staring up at the ceiling he could feel his still aching limbs under his soft quilt. For a while he simply lay there, unable to move and process what he knew to be true. He liked to think of himself as a scientist. A scientist should never deny the truth. A science should look at facts and be logical...and that's what he would do. He would use logic to find the woman that murdered his brother.

Noll finally pushed the quilt aside and made his way slowly, on shaky, uneasy legs to the door. He leaned against the old wood and willed his limbs steady before opening it and searching for his parents.

He found his mother, father, Lin and Madoka all slumped in the living room in arm chairs around the fireplace, with cups of untouched tea at their feet.

"Noll?!" his mother blinked, "H...how are you feeling?" she asked walking over to him and leaning him to sit on the sofa.

"I have to go to Japan" he told them after a minute of silence.

"What about your studies? What about Cambridge?" Luella asked slowly.

"It can wait," Oliver answered resolutely.

"They might not," Madoka added.

"If they're so willing to accept a sixteen year old, then they'll be willing to wait a while, especially for something so important," the boy answered, and they had to admit he had a point, as always.

"Noll..." his mother sighed.

"I have to go...I'll go with or without you, I don't care, I'm going to find him...and the person who murdered him."

"Maybe this is a better job for the Japanese police," Madoka said warily.

"And what would we tell them? That I felt my brother die in a vision? That I know he's lying in a lake because I saw someone throw him in there?!"

"Oliver," Luella sighed, letting her tears fall again.

"No, they'd never believe me, you know that," Noll said, "I don't even know what lake I'm looking for. I don't even know what this woman looks like. didn't even see her face, or the colour of the car, or the licence plate or anything useful!"

"You could've been wrong," Martin wished aloud.

"You know I'm not!" Noll muttered.

"Regardless of what you think, we'll call the authorities first," Luella sniffed, "Then we'll see what they find," she added in a tone of finality, and even her son didn't dare say anything further.

Eight days passed with regular contact with the Japanese police, which slowly dwindled until they were informed that, due to lack of evidence, the case was being all but abandoned.

"I'm going!" Noll said rashly.

"Noll..." Luella began, "You can't..."

"I told you they wouldn't find anything. They've given up, I haven't. I'll find him...let me try...please..."

"I'm not having you going to another country alone...Lin will go with you," Martin said confidently.

"I don't need a nanny," Oliver scowled.

"He won't be," his father continued, "He'll be your assistant."

"Assistant? Assistant to what? I'm only going there to find Gene, then I'm coming straight home. I don't want to stay there any longer than I have to."

"You can't just go to another country and start throwing your weight around, Noll. You need a cover story; you know how much you hate the press."

Oliver sighed, knowing his father was right, but not wanting to admit it. He'd been so caught up in his anger and frustration that he hadn't actually thought this through as much as he should've.

He knew that Gene had been in, or around Tokyo, because his brother had called them the day before and told them he was in the capital, but the area surrounding it were vast and dense. It'd be worse than looking for a needle in a haystack, and there was no telling how far into the country Gene had gone after making the phone call.

"Alright, just give me a few hours," Noll said, and went to his study.

A few hours later he was lugging a heavy suitcase down the stairs and wheeling it into the foyer across the old, polished parquet flooring.

"Noll, I thought you meant you wanted a few hours to think, not to pack," Martin frowned as he and the others walked into the room.

"I've sorted everything," the boy told his father.

"Where will you stay?" Madoka asked.

"I found an office in Shibuya," he answered, "And two apartments nearby. Even with the scepticism there'll be no shortage of clients in there."

"He's right, people pay small fortunes for prime office locations," Lin told his employer, Martin, trying to reassure him.

"You know the money isn't the issue," the man said, "Neither are the cases. Noll, I don't want you to get carried away in this. Gene wouldn't have wanted that."

"Gene doesn't want anything now, he's gone," Noll muttered angrily, regretting it instantly. He turned to Lin and spoke again, "I booked a flight, it's in two hours, if you're coming you need to pack," he finished and walked back towards the stairs.

"Where are you going now?" Martin asked.

"To get my other suitcase."

"How much is he taking?" Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"...Maybe we shouldn't have said he could go," Luella sighed sadly.

"He'd have gone by himself anyway, at least this way Lin can keep an eye on him for us...make sure he doesn't so anything stupid, won't you?" Martin said.

"I will," Lin said adamantly.

Not long after, Martin drove the five of them to the airport. During the whole journey little was said to alleviate the tense atmosphere and Luella could feel her surviving son drifting further and further away from her, but she could do nothing. Part of her wanted Gene's body brought back home, but not at the cost of loosing her other son.

At the airport, she gave her son one last hug as they stood amidst the busy station. "Take care of yourself, Noll, and make sure you call us when you get there," she said.

"Alright," he replied with a small smile.

"Promise?"

"Mmm," he nodded and she reluctantly let him go. A second later, the boarding call for their flight rang out on the speakers and Lin picked up his hold all and Oliver's briefcase.

"You're sure about this?" Lin asked him quietly as they walked down the terminal.

"Of course," Oliver answered in Japanese.

"Alright, then," the man answered in the same language.


	2. A Case of 'Anemia'

**Chapter 2: A Case of 'Anemia.'**

**Set during the 'After School Hexer' arc.**

* * *

Naru sat up in his hospital bed, his limbs aching and his vision still spinning lightly from exertion. He'd awoken only recently and he knew Lin would soon be arriving to chastise him for his use of his powers.

His brother, Gene, had always considered Lin a friend, and after a while the Chinese onmyoji had felt the same about both the brothers, but it was hard for the young Oliver to show friendship. He knew that Lin was aware of their mutual respect and their similar personalities, both of which meant that they worked exceptionally well together. It was an understanding that few people could understand.

Naru raised a hand an rubbed his eyes just as he heard a knock at the door, "Yes?" he called and Lin entered.

"Naru," the man said. He'd taken usually quickly to Mai's nickname, like everyone else.

"Lin," Naru nodded once as the man sat on one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," the boy answered brusquely.

"It's your own fault," Lin sighed, "What happened?"

"Mai fell down a manhole..."

"And you?"

"The ladder broke, she wouldn't let go of my hand," Naru shrugged. "There were rocks at the bottom. I saved us both."

"You put yourself in hospital," Lin corrected with exasperation.

"Mai is still alive, and so am I," Naru said, "She said she saw a child at the bottom and it tried to pull her in."

"Anything else?"

"I saw it again."

"The woman?"

"Mmm," the boy nodded.

"They've targeted Mai as well?" Lin said.

"Of course," Naru said and Lin raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?"

"That she was right. The girl...Chiaki Kasai, is innocent."

"Even now?"

"Especially now," Naru said, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning back against the headboard.

"I see...why target someone who's only ever protested your innocence," Lin concluded.

"Exactly," the boy nodded, giving a tired smile.

"...You really should think things through. Your powers aren't to be used lightly..."

"It's not like I planned this," Naru sighed.

"You still need to be careful, you know what happens when you..."

"Yes, yes, but what else could I have done? If I'd done nothing we both would've landed on those rocks and I wouldn't even be here for you to lecture."

"I know..."

"You can't tell Mai, or the others," the young boss narrowed his eyes.

"I won't," Lin said quickly, "Just keep in mind that if I have to, I will. It's my job to protect you - whether or not you make that easy for me is you to you."

"How can I ever forget that? You never stop reminding me," Naru almost hissed.

"If you had a care for your own welfare I wouldn't need to be so insistent, Oliver," Lin retorted.

"Don't call me that here!" the boy whispered angrily.

"The professors weren't happy..."

"You called my parents?!"

"Of course," Lin said emotionlessly, inwardly he was splitting his sides with laughter.

"Are you sure you know what 'protecting' means?" Naru muttered and Lin chuckled.

"So, the case, what are you thinking?" the man asked after a minute.

"I'm thinking..." Naru said quietly, "I need you to find something out for me...before you call the others. It's time we close this case."

"You want to close a case while you're in hospital?"

"Yes," the boy answered, "If you won't help me, I'll do it myself. You know I will."

"I know," Lin sighed and stood up, "What is it you want me to find?" he asked


	3. A Narcissists' Guilt

**A Narcissists' Guilt**

**Set before the last scene of 'The Blood Stained Labyrinth'.**

* * *

It was late at night and the door to the Shibuya Psychic Research office in Tokyo had just been opened by the owner, Shibuya Kazuya, who had returned with his assistant, Lin Koujo, from their bloodiest case yet. Upon their arrival to Tokyo he'd immediately told the others to go home to rest.

The drive back had been long and quiet and though he, Naru, preferred the quiet, this time it had been different. His team of psychics had been shaken by this case and though he hated to admit it, Mai had been right. He had lied, he had gone a step too far in lying this time, and though they didn't know it yet, he'd acted more selfishly than he could ever remember doing before. He'd brought them to a dangerously haunted house in order to solely disprove the existence of the fake Dr. Oliver Davis, and in so doing, risked all of their lives.

"Welcome back, Noll," Madoka greeted him as Lin closed the door behind them.

The office was lit only by a few of the desk and standing lamps around the seating area where Madoka was sat reading a book. Naru said nothing as he threw off his long, black coat and slumped tiredly in one of the chairs in the dim light. "Your parents want you to call them, I said I'd wait here till you got back and make sure that you do," she said, this time in English.

"I don't feel like it," Naru replied, stubbornly in Japanese.

"Tough luck, kid, they're worried about you," the lady raised an eyebrow.

"I won't do it," he said stubbornly.

"Then, I will," Madoka smiled, reaching for her phone.

"Why did they want me to take that case?" Naru quickly asked her.

"Because they didn't want that phoney you walking around, giving you a bad reputation, you know that," Madoka answered, "I wouldn't have thought you wanted people thinking he was you either."

"It was dangerous," he muttered.

"It's not like you haven't dealt with dangerous cases before," she frowned, dialling a number she knew by heart.

It took only a few seconds for her friend Luella Davis to answer the phone across the other side of the world. "Luella, it's me again, and before you ask me again, Noll's here, so stop worrying," Madoka said, putting the device on loud speaker and resting it on the coffee table.

"Noll? Are you okay?" his mother asked quickly.

"I'm fine," he answered in English.

"If we'd know how dangerous that case was we never would've..."

"It's fine," he repeated.

"And your friends?" he heard his father walk into the room and ask.

"...They know a lot about Oliver Davis, and it won't be long before they actually figure it out," he told them.

"Isn't that a good thing? Aren't they your friends? Friends shouldn't keep secrets, Noll," his mother replied quickly.

"They're...my employees," Naru corrected her.

"Of course."

"So...if they're just employees why were you worried?" Madoka asked with a smile, but he didn't see fit to answer her.

"So..." Luella began again after a minute, "I haven't seen the final log of the case file yet..."

"I haven't written it yet, we left as soon as we could," Naru said quickly.

"I wasn't going to press for it. I was going to ask you what you decided to do," his mother sighed.

"I told them to burn the house; no one could purify Urado, it's impossible."

"I think you're right, kid," Martin agreed, "You did good...and I'm glad you're okay."

"...Yeah...I'll call you in the morning," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Alright, goodnight, Noll," his mother said before all he could hear from Madoka's phone was the dial tone.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Madoka smiled kindly.

"They worry too much," Naru said, mostly to himself.

"That's what parents do, whether you like it or not."

"...If there's any more cases of 'Dr. Davis's' I'll deal with them alone next time," he told Madoka. "I'm going back, I'm tired," he muttered, standing and tugging on his coat, heading for the door.

Lin took that as his not-so-subtle cue as Naru walked out the door, since the older man was the one driving them back to their apartments in a block not far away. He didn't want to risk letting the young CEO walk alone at night; Naru was a big magnet for trouble, and Lin had already had enough of that to last him at least a week.

Madoka shot him a small, sympathetic smile as he turned back before leaving her to lock up with her own key, afforded by her position in the 'British Society for Psychic Research.'


	4. Misleading First Impressions

**Misleading First Impressions**

**Set several years before the Anime.**

* * *

A.N. This is actually my previously published one shot of the same name, I wanted to delete the original and just include it in this story, but I didn't want to get rid of the reviews. So I decided to just upload it in this collection and still keep the original uploaded - some of you may or may not have read this before.

I put it here so hopefully, anyone who hasn't read it before can do so now. I did make a few alterations from the original, but not much, mostly just grammatical changes.

* * *

The 8 year old prodigy Oliver Davis was standing alone in the ruins of an 18th century Folly that lay on the outskirts of his adopted parents' English mansion; it was a beautiful mock-castle building with overgrown trees and hedge rows obscuring its walls.

He often came here because it was quiet, he liked to listen to the sounds of the birds, the wind and the rustling leaves on the trees. As he walked through the ruins he could hear the dry leaves crunching under his feet and his black hair was gently tousled in the breeze.

As he had done many times before he held out his right hand and stared intently at a particularly large stone that had fell from the building. He blocked out all of the sounds of nature and focused on the stone. Soon it started to move, just small movements at first; it shook and quivered under the force of his power.

He smirked in triumph, usually when he tried to focus his powers on one particular object it never worked, there was too much of it. But he'd been coming here every day for the l month and he was improving. He didn't need anyone to help him, he was an intelligent young man, he could help himself.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of crunching leaves and he spun around, but in doing so he lost his focus and the stone was flung mercilessly across the Folly. Other stones off different sizes began to lift themselves from the ground and they went flying in all directions.

He closed his eyes as his head began to pound and his vision started to blur, his heart beat faster and faster as he fell to his knees. His brother ran over to him without a word and he shouted at him to get his attention.

"Noll!" the boy heard and his eyes snapped open. Through the haze of his vision he was able to distinguish his brother kneeling in front of him and holding his shoulders, within seconds he felt his vision return to normal.

Martin Davis only stared in shock, in taking these children in he knew he had been pushing his luck. But they were good kids and he worried about them constantly as any father would worry for his children. That was why he and his wife had been absent for their little family breakfast that morning, they'd been to pick up a friend from the airport. "What..." he began but said friend cut him off.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lin Kujuo shouted at the boy in perfect English.

The boy in question stood up and brushed away his brother's hands, he stared emotionlessly at the man standing beside his adoptive parents. Lin felt as though he were being x-rayed, this was a very unusual child, he didn't seem like a normal child, he seemed far older. "Who is this?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"His name's Lin Kujuo," Gene answered before the man could introduce himself, "Father brought him here to help us…well…help you," he added.

"I don't need any help," the young Oliver Davies said without a hint of gratitude or welcome in his deep blue eyes.

"Clearly," Lin muttered with a look of curiosity on his angular features, and Noll glared at him.

"I've got it under control," the boy snapped. But as he did so the trees began to shake and the stones lifted about an inch from the ground.

Lin looked around him and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Really," Noll repeated and started to walk away from the group, "I'm sorry but my parents appear to have wasted your time."

Lin whistled and a bright white light shot out towards the boy, it circled him and he stopped in his tracks. "That's a nice trick," he said.

"It's not a trick," Lin replied stoically and the light vanished, "It's one of my shiki."

At this comment Noll's eyes turned to his brother, "Kare wa nandesuka," (*1) he spoke quietly and Lin narrowed his eyes.

"An onmyōji from China," Gene answered in English making his brother only glare at him in return, "I knew that'd interest you," he smirked but Noll continued to stare.

"Would you be good enough to explain what you were trying to accomplish by exhausting yourself like that?" Lin asked again, it seemed that this boy was going to be a handful. He remembered the warning that the other Davis twin had given him as they had walked through the house; 'My brother likes to act emotionless, but he's not a robot, just ignore him,' the boy had smiled. Maybe Eugene Davis had a point.

"I didn't," Oliver answered simply.

"Because your brother helped you. I know how PK works but I won't be able to help you if you don't let me," Lin said calmly.

"…I don't need any help," The boy repeated with a serious face and continued towards the house, leaving his parents and younger brother in stitches and the man; Lin Kujuo staring after him with an already weary expression.

"I did warn you," Martin smiled as the two boys moved off in their own.

"You did." Lin nodded.

"But did you listen?" he smiled

"No," Lin sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll come round, he always does...usually..." the man added and Lin only sighed in response.

"Well, good luck Lin," Luella Davis smiled, as she and her husband walked back to the house.

Lin was left alone in the ruins as he stared after the powerful young boy that he would have to watch over and he came to the following conclusion; it was not going to be easy.

* * *

(*1) What is he?


	5. A Goodbye Confession

**A Goodbye Confession**

**Set after the original Manga**

* * *

It had been over a week since Dr. Oliver Davis had left Japan, closing his office in Shibuya and leaving behind his team of psychics.

Mai had quickly found another job in a local shop, and however tame the work was in comparison, she couldn't deny that she needed the money. She'd gotten so used to big, fat pay cheques it was difficult to adjust to what she was paid now.

One Saturday morning, before setting out for work, an envelope was delivered to her apartment containing one disc and a small, handwritten note. 'To be viewed by all employees of the late SPR,' it simply read, and Mai was sure that it was Naru's handwriting.

So, after her shift, Mai called all five of her friends and arranged for all of them to come to her apartment on the same day; to say they were all intrigued was an understatement.

"What'd you think it is?" Yasuhara asked them eagerly as they waited for Masako to arrive.

"Maybe it's a map to a hidden treasure," Bou-san suggested.

"Why would he have hidden treasure?!" Ayako rolled her eyes, "He's not a pirate!"

"What? He has loads of money, why wouldn't he hide some of it?"

"Because people don't do that, you idiot!" the priestess yelled, and they barely heard a knock at the door.

"I could hear you all from the next street," Masako told them with her usual attitude, stepping inside, and Mai gave her a nervous smile

"I don't believe that," Ayako told the young medium.

"Please...don't fight..." John said, "Mai-san...why don't we see what's in the disc?" he asked her quickly and she nodded.

"Yeah," Mai nodded, listening to Ayako and Masako argue with each other, and luckily they quietened once Mai picked up the disc.

Mai put the disc in her TV, which she had been able to afford due to Naru's paycheques, and the file opened to show a list of small text files and a single audio file which they listened to eagerly.

"If you're listening to this then I have done what I came here to do and I have left Japan, possibly for good," Naru's voice said and they listened intently as he continued. "Before any of you throw this out in anger, let me say one thing; I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness or your understanding; I did what I did to find my brother. That's all the reason I can give to you."

"You lied to us," Mai corrected him quietly and her friends nodded in agreement.

"I knew one day you'd find out the truth, I knew you'd find out who I was; I've been prepared for this for a long time now. Maybe you learned too much about solving cases, or maybe you knew it all already, I'm not sure. I know it's little in the way of compensation, but under the name of the British Society of Psychic Research, I've included on this disc, extensive references for each of you should you ever need to prove to anyone - employer or colleague, that my family's company, for whatever its worth, valued your skills."

"...Whatever it's worth..." Bou-san repeated in shock, "A reference from them'll mean no one'll talk back at you in this business...ever..."

"Shhh," Ayako told him and he sighed.

"I don't suppose you'll need me to explain why your cheques were signed 'BPR' or why they were so extensive. And, Mai, now you know why I focused so much on maps and surveys, and why I never took time off. I'll also assume that Hara-san has explained certain details to you," he said and Masako went beetroot red, "If not, I suggest you ask her since I have nothing to hide from you now."

"What's he..." Mai began, but stopped as he continued.

"I've never had to put it into words before, but after everything...I can't deny I owe you at least a portion of the truth," he said slowly, and the room was so quiet it was almost eerie. "...It's so easy...to be someone else. I don't think of myself as a coward, but the more cases I worked on, the easier it was to be just Shibuya Kazuya. As Oliver Davis, there's a lot of things I can't do if I want to do my work. It's very difficult to run an investigation with press interference or people constantly questioning my abilities and so on. It's hard enough when people are genuinely critical, but it's impossible if they think you're a celebrity."

"But as you know, I've never cared about what people think, I've never cared if they believed in ghosts or psychic powers. What's important to me is the work and proving that it can be seen and treated as a science like any other is more important than people's opinion. And, as my parents are keen to remind me to inform you; you did aid my research."

"Is that his way of saying 'thank you', or something?" Ayako rolled her eyes with a smile.

"And, since the Japanese branch of my parents' company no longer exists, I am no longer the CEO. If you are ever in need of work, my father wishes me to tell you to contact him. I think that's everything of importance, except perhaps this; I don't believe in predestination or fate or destiny, I believe whatever happens will happen and we can't change it. What happened to my brother happened. I can't change it; I only saw it after the fact," Naru told them, giving them a moment to understand what he meant.

"I don't know if I'll return to Japan; before I left London I was supposed to start at Trinity College, and they don't reserve places indefinitely for anyone...including me," he chuckled lightly and they shook their heads at his familiar egotism. "It's not an opportunity I can dismiss for anything," he added, mostly to himself. "So, London, I believe, will be my home again, at least for the next three years. Should you, for whatever reason, visit the capital, I don't believe it will be difficult for you to find Davis' manor."

"Huh, 'manor'," Mai scoffed sadly, "We won't go even if you beg us, right?" she said and they smiled.

"I think that is him begging, Mai-san," Yasuhara replied quietly.

"...Goodbye," Naru said finally, and the audio track finished.

"Well, that was...something else..." Bou-san said after a minute.

"So...Masako...what did he mean about 'certain details'?" Yasuhara asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, is it what you said about knowing his weakness?" Mai said quickly.

"Mmm," the medium nodded, turning her face, hiding her eyes from them behind her dark hair.

"Well, what is it?" Bou-san asked.

"You already know it," she answered, "Except I knew it the first time I saw him...I had a recording of the PK demonstration he did..."

"And...you used it against him," Mai concluded, and Masako nodded again.

"I thought he'd forget about it and stop hating me for it..."

"That's not what people tend to do when you blackmail them, Masako-chan," the monk said sadly and Ayako lightly elbowed him in the chest.

"I know, I know that," she said quietly, "But..."

"I really don't think he hates you, Masako," Mai said to her friend, "If he did he wouldn't worry about you at all. And why would he keep working with you if he hated you?"

"Because...I'm a medium..."

"I think it's because you're his friend. It's not like he's ever been threatened by anything, even ghosts, I don't think he hated you," Mai said with confidence, prompting Masako to give her a relieved smile and they lapsed into silence

"...Well, since we're all here, why don't we have a reunion party?!" Bou-san suggested happily, effectively breaking the silence.

"...Can you really a have a reunion party after only a week?" Mai asked quietly, with an exasperated expression as Yasuhara and Bou-san started to raid her meagre kitchen.

* * *

A.N. In my head I find it hard to believe that Naru would ignore the opportunity to go to Trinity College and just go back to Japan like nothing had happened. (I found out about the College part from the link on my profile page, it's at the bottom.) So, in my timeline, he stays in England after finding Gene's body to finish his studies...Then maybe I'll have him reopen SPR, but who knows what could happen in the middle.

There is part of a sequel for the manga called; AKUMU NO SUMU IE, I don't know if anyone's read it or not. I only found out about it recently, but there's not many chapters, so don't get excited about it.


End file.
